


Fire Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic of the Fire Flight of Flight Rising





	Fire Gothic

-Do not breathe the ash. It is all around you, but you must not let it in.

-You can see the Great Furnace from anywhere in the territory. You can see it anywhere outside the territory. No matter where you go, at night, you can see the Great Furnace.

-Your clan sleeps on floating rock. It’s never dark, it’s never cold, and it’s never still. You’ve stopped waking up to the crashing sounds that come at night. You’ve stopped waking up to the screams.

-Do not breathe in the ash. When the creatures pass by you in the mist, do not look into their eyes. They’re all around you, but you must not look. Even when they know your name.

-Your feet are calloused from walking on sharp glass. The hatchlings are not. You warn them not to fall, like your parents warned you. They run anyway. You forgive them when they don’t get to grow up.

-The fire creates its own weather. The fire creates its own land. The fire creates its own will. The fire doesn’t care what you want.

-You breathe in the ash. You couldn’t help it. Now it’s within you. You feel heavier. The obsidian cuts into your feet.

-There is no night in the territory. There’s only sunlight and firelight. You sleep with burning embers behind your eyelids, and a furnace in your chest.

-Sometimes you see your old friends within the mist. They do not meet your eyes. You call their names. They do not look.


End file.
